


Icarus Had The Right Idea

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Big Gay Feelings, Bubble Tea Shop - Setting, F/F, Rule 63, Short One Shot, Wing Man Fetch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "has anyone considered girlfriends desdel.delsin falling flat on her face because she saw the hottest girl (with the best resting bitch face) ever."-Delsin sees a girl so gorgeous she chokes on her boba pearls.





	Icarus Had The Right Idea

_Icarus was valid_, Delsin thinks. It’s been a good ten minutes since the girl with the short cropped hair and the big white hoodie had come in and blown Delsin’s tiny little bi mind. There’s a stylized eagle spread wide on the back, imposing like a cloud covering the sun. There’s boba starting to stick and harden in Delsin’s straw the way she’s just trying (and failing) to not keep raking her eyes over at her. It’s difficult though because how can anyone not want to make heart eyes at a girl that hot.

Interestingly enough, someone nearly skips the girl in line. Big girl like her, and somehow, she can blend into a crowd. She doesn’t even seem particularly bothered by it as Delsin nosily scans the reactions in the little misunderstanding. She shrugs and that’s the end of that.

She’s tall. That’s what gets Delsin on her first glimpse. She’s tall, and even though her jacket is over-sized, Delsin can see a thick bicep when it falls down over one shoulder. Delsin wonders if she wouldn’t even need to stand on her tip-toes to reach her; The girl could just hold Delsin up by her upper arms and put them eye to eye. It’s getting hot under her beanie.

Delsin sucks too hard on her straw and is barely able to muffle the violent coughing she kicks up when the boba flies down her throat.

Fetch shoots her an unimpressed look, and only barely makes sure she’s not actually choking to death before she’s following Delsin’s line of vision. The eye roll is enough for her to know.

“You’re a mess,” Fetch says.

Delsin can’t say she disagrees. Her Dream-Girl is leaning against the counter on the opposite-end, one ankle crossed over the other. She’s making a face at her phone, sticks her tongue out, and Delsin nearly flat-lines at the tongue-ring sitting pretty there.

Fetch swipes her friend’s empty cup and motions with her head towards the counter. “Well? Go and order another one.”

“…But I only had money for one.” Reggie cut her off after last month. And Delsin spent the rest of her money on a bunch of other things. Life was biphobic like that.

Fetch bites back a sigh and slides a few dollars over. “The investments I make for the gay agenda. Please just go over there and shoot your shot.”

Delsin manages to shimmy out of the booth when her movements must catch the other girl’s attention. Their eyes meet, and Delsin thinks she sees the sun in all its intensity sitting low and bright in her eyes. The other girl’s brows raise, then quirk, and the way Delsin glances none too subtly at her lips makes the smirk she gets enough to set her on fire. The wax melts fast, bubbles and goops until the soles of Delsin’s feet are weird and heavy. She trips and falls.

Fetch mutters an _oh god_.

When Delsin looks up though, there’s the girl kneeling right by her. “You okay?”

Fetch snorts and nudges Delsin with her foot. “She’s had worse falls. Nothing another boba wouldn’t fix.”

She looks up and wonders if the minimum wage cashiers will mop her up the way she’s gooping. The girl rests her chin in her hand, and her elbow to her thigh. Her other hand haphazardly holds her cup. In messy scrawl the name “Desmond” is printed across it.

“Is that right.” Desmond quirks her lip into a half-smile, the little scar on her lip moving with it.

Delsin smiles, all cheek and daring. “So, you realize that this means I’ve fallen for you, right?”

Desmond laughs, and it’s enough to drown out Fetch’s tortured groan. When Desmond hauls her up one-handed, Delsin files that tid-bit away for later. They lean close as they wait for Delsin’s order, hot where their bodies stand flush It feels like a lot like a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/187019069348/has-anyone-considered-girlfriends-desdel-delsin
> 
> I just wanted to write girlfriends, so I did.


End file.
